


problematic  hhaha 🥶🥶🥶

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom, porrnnn woof woof
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood As Lube, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cheating, Come Eating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, F/M, Fem boy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Guilty Pleasures, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Jealous sex, Lube, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Overstimulation, Piss kink, Plant Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sad, Same-Sex Marriage, Spit As Lube, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, belly bulge, brought back to life, cute boyfriends, dirt sex, female dom, grass kink, guilty sex, pie sex, sad sex, upset sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I just write porn m8
Relationships: Cara l CaptainPuffy/Jack Manifold, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Tommyinnit, Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/TommyInnit, Jack Manifold/Niki l Nihachu, Justin | TimeDeo/TommyInnit, Niki l Nihachu/Cara l CaptainPuffy, Niki l Nihachu/Floris l Fundy, Niki | Nihachu/Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu/TommyInnit, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Time Deo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit/Time Deo, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit/Phil Watson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 499
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Ranboo x Tommy

His blue eyes like ocean water, lips devil red like red chrysanthemum, pale white skin with a tint of pink on his cheek. He smiled and looked up at the half enderman. God this human was different was all Ranboo thought. He wasn’t like the others, the boy looked angelic and made him question if the boy was even human. The boy’s blonde hair, messy from the wind but it made him stand out more. 

Tubbo looking at Ranboo with slight envy in his eye, he never felt like this before but just looking at Tommy smiling like that just upsetted him. Tommy normally smiled like that looking at Tubbo, it changed and it was quick. He didn’t think much of it, he probably just over thinking; he thought. 

The sounds coming from Tommy’s mouth as Ranboo thrusted in him, his voice getting higher and higher. Begging Ranboo to slow down, cumming for the third time with his voice becoming hoarse. Ranboo only going faster, Tommy moaning loudly with tears falling down his face.

“ R-ranboo, pleas-e” he cried. 

Ranboo finally cumming in him, his stomach outlining the cum with Tommy feeling full and stuffed. “ Sorry, I got carried away”

“ No shit, I don’t even think I can walk tomorrow”  
Ranboo kissing him soft on the neck and on the marks he had made earlier.  
The two shortly falling asleep. 

Tubbo looked around L’manburg, he wonder where Tommy was.


	2. puffy x tommy

Tubbo had exiled him, it’s a month with only Puffy visiting lately. He had been missing the feeling of something in his hole, making him feel full with warm cum inside of full. He missed Tubbo dicking him down. He missed it so much. Puffy said she was bring him some food, deciding it would be a while till she’d come by much later he went mining.

Finding a ton of redstone and some iron. He started to build himself a redstone room, like the one in Pogtopia trying not to make the same mistake again with one thing leading to another he had gotten stuck. Waiting for someone to find him since he couldn’t get other with hours passing with him sleeping.

Waking up to Puffy behind him, “Let me out!” he cried with him earning a smack. His dick twitching to that harsh treatment. Puffy pulling his pants and boxers down. Stroking his dick painfully slow, pre-cum spilling from the tip with small mewls escaping his mouth. “ Puffy “ He moaned out, she stopped her movements with something wet entering him, hitting his walls with it slowly going deeper in him. Puffy grabbing his ass to get a better angle in him, with his sweet moans filling the cave with her only going faster. Tommy tears staining his face with his a scream when Puffy finds his the spot that everyone on this website knows the name of. Chanting her name with pleases to go faster with please let me cum. Him cumming all over himself with Puffy leaving his hole all puffy and red. She slide a vibrator in him, on the lowest level. He feels himself jerk when it goes up to the highest level with his stomach tighten and dick coming back to life once again.


	3. Tubbo x Tommy x Ranboo

Tubbo thrusting in him, with soft mewls coming out of the blonde boy while the Half Enderman kept teasing the poor blond. Tommy looking down at his stomach seeing a slight bulge while looking down, disappearing every thrust Tubbo made. Cumming inside of him with his stomach making a bigger bulge, Tubbo pulling out only for Ranboo to replace him. The whines Tommy made when Ranboo started to thrust in him with the cum as lube. “Maybe This Will Shut You Up” Tubbo shoving his dick in Tommy’s mouth, starting to thrust in his mouth with slight drool dripping from Tommy’s mouth. 

Tommy moaning into his dick, the air smelling like sex with the only sounds of skin slapping against eachother. Ranboo grip tightened when close to released, thrusts becoming messier and sloppy. Cumming inside of Tommy with Tubbo pulling out of his mouth leaving a trail of saliva dripping from his lips. Lining himself up with Tommy, “Plea..se wai..t I ca..n’t” “ Shut up Tommy why don’t you be a good cocksleeve And take both of us?”

Tubbo sliding in, the stretch painful with pleasure taking the best of him. Both starting to thrust in the blonde boy, the whorish moans escaping his mouth, love marks all over his neck with legs going limp. The bulg grew bigger, cumming on himself but that didn’t stop the other boys, eyes rolling back from the overstimulation. With both boys coming inside soo after making the bulg bigger. Tubbo and Ranboo slipping out of Tommy with cum dripping from his abused hole. Ranboo putting a buttplug so cum couldnt drip out anymore. Laying on the bed, cuddling on the bed with soft words being exchanged.


	4. not nsfw jealous tubbo ranboo x Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wip of a request i did long ago but didnt finish

It’s been weeks after since Tubbo exiled  
Tommy, he wanted to talk to the boy and he missed the boy very much. Starting to head out of New-L’manburg, pulling out his compass pointing towards Logsteadshire. Night slowly starts to fall and Tubbo nearly arriving. 

Tubbo wondered if Tommy missed him as much as he missed him, Tubbo missed his laughter and his smile that just brightened his day. He just wished that Tommy knew that his actions have consequences and acted more serious at times. But nowadays it’s much calmer in New-L'manburg, more peaceful. 

Laughter filling the air, snapping him out of his thoughts with Tubbo seeing Ranboo and Tommy sitting next to each other. A big smile on Tommy’s face with him wearing Ranboo’s shirt. Blush on both their faces, Ranboo sees Tubbo, giving him a warm smile with him turning back to Tommy. It made Tubbo stomach turn, why was Ranboo even here to begin with. Ranboo was making Tubbo anger, Tommy wasn’t helping by laughing at something Ranboo had said.


	5. Ranboo x Tommy

The sweater looked big on Tommy, it covered his thighs with it smelling just like the hybrid. Looking in the mirror, doing a little spin with a soft giggle escaping his mouth. He liked the warm feeling he got while wearing it. Tommy just couldn’t stop smiling. 

Ranboo watching him, Tommy looked cute in it with sinful thoughts filling his mind of pinning the younger down and fucking him senselessly, marks coming his neck so others would know what is his. Pushing the door open with a flustered Tommy looking at him, “Ranboo?” The blonde boy meeked out, pulling Tommy into kiss with both fighting for dominance. Ranboo groping Tommy’s bubble ass, a sweet moan escape his mouth with Ranboo sliding a finger in him. Tommy gasping with both pulling away from the kiss.

“God You’re adorable Tommy”

“Noo-“ Tommy tried to disagree when two more fingers slipped in him, with it hitting his you know where. Tommy’s back arching, loud moans spilling from his lips. 

“Please..Please PLease Ranbooo Fuck mee” 

Ranboo pulling his fingers out the blonde, whimpering at the lost of fingers inside of him with him to lifted to be forced down Ranboo’s dick. Tommy moans and wails, fingers getting in Ranboo’s hair, slamming hard into Tommy and starting to mark his neck up. Hickeys slowly covering Tommy’s neck more and more. 

“You're mine, only mine”

“Youuursss” He could only moan out with tiny pleads,   
Ranboo biting harder on one spot of Tommy’s neck, eyes rolling back when Ranboo thrusted deep with cum spilling inside of his tight hole. The cute thing was puffy from the abuse Ranboo had done, cleaning Tommy up, his sweater dirty with cum stains, he’d wash it later. Right now he just wanted to cuddle with Tommy.


	6. Dream x Tommy x Tubbo

Threat Dream made, the thought of losing Tubbo would destroy him with the pain being unbearable just to think about it hurts. Dream pointing his axe at Tubbo, looking scared with Tommy making an offer.

“ OKAy okay.I’ll do anything, just leave Tubbo alone”

Dream smirking under his mask at the offer, lowering the axe with Tubbo making a soft sigh of relief but not being able relaxing with the tension in the air. “ Tubbo why don’t you stand in front of Tommy.” Tubbo moving to stand in front of Tommy never taking his eyes off dream.

“Strip for me Tommy” 

Tommy’s face redding at that comment, starting to take off his clothes feeling humiliated while doing it. Tubbo eyeing his naked form embarrassed him, Dream twisting his nipple, the feeling new with a loud moan coming from his mouth. Dream teasing his nipples, kissing his neck roughly with Tommy grinding his ass against Dream. Tommy slowly forgetting Tubbo was there watching the whole thing unfold. 

Dream sliding a finger in Tommy, causing a slutish moan to come from his mouth with more pretty sounds escaping. Adding a second finger not letting Tommy adjust to the feeling, pain and pleasure consuming Tommy mind with Dream adding a third finger stretching him out just enough. 

Tubbo feeling a pang of jealous in him while watch this happen, Tommy moaning Dreams name with Dream being Tommy’s first had made him angry not to mention that Dream was smirked at Tubbo when making eye contact with him. Snapping out of his thoughts when looking at Tommy, moaning senselessly with Dream thrusting in him. With Tommy begging for more, for Dream to go faster with Dream just slowly down teasing him to show how powerless Tommy was. Tommy’s pleads growing more and more.

Dream noticing the obvious boner Tubbo had with the envy in his eyes. “ Tubbo you want a turn in him? In sweet Tommy? We could make a deal” Tubbo looking interested in deal so he considered “ I let you have a turn in Tommy and along as you don’t say a word on what happened today” 

Tubbo agreeing so quickly, Dream pulling out of Tommy, pulling his pants off and taking his leave. Taking one last glance at the two boys, seeing Tubbo had already took his spot in Tommy with a dark chuckle he leaves.

“T-TUbbO!” Tommy cried out when Tubbo thrusted in him hard, squeezed around his dick and wrapping his legs around the brunette. His eyes rolling back, his hands going to jerk himself off with Tubbo stopping him “Your going to cum to my dick alone. You slut”  
A whine escaping Tommy mouth with Tubbo hitting an area causing a loud moan from Tommy. Tommy cumming, Tubbo still going with Tommy tightening around him. 

“TUuuuBbooo Its to much” he cried out with Tubbo not stopping,Tubbo marking Tommy’s pretty neck up with each thrust becoming uneven. Tubbo cumming hard in Tommy with Tommy cumming again calling Tubbos name out when he did. Pulling out and watching cum falls out of Tommy’s hole with Tubbo smiling at his masterpiece.


	7. jealous Tubbo x Tommy

On the way to Snowchester, Tubbo wanted to show Tommy around since he had been busy building the Innit Hotel and Ranboo had decided to tag along on the tour to help Tubbo out. Tommy really didn’t have any wear for the cold weather when arriving in Snowchester.

Ranboo looking at Tommy, noticed that the blonde boy was shaking from the cold with Tubbo not really paying any mind to the blonde. He started to take off his jacket and handed it to the shaking boy. Tommy taking the jacket and puts it on with a slight blush on his face.

“Thanks Ranboo” He looked away embarrassed.

“No problem Tommy” he chuckled at the embarrassed boy with a slight smirk on his face. Tommy biting his lip at that gesture.

Tubbo watching the whole thing happen, pang of jealous with his hand clenching into a fist. He’d show Tommy who he belongs to. When the Tour finished, Ranboo long gone by now. Tommy and Tubbo entering Tubbo’s home where it was nice and warm. Tommy taking off Ranboo’s jacket and looked up at Tubbo wonder what they were going to do. Tubbo pinning Tommy onto the wall. Tommy legs going weak at the look Tubbo was giving him. 

Tubbo pulling Tommy’s pants down, Tubbo teasing Tommy’s dick with him groping it. Tommy mewling at the feeling. 

“Get on all fours Tommy”

He gets on his knees with his cute ass in the air.Tubbo pouring lube on his finger. Pushing one in with Tommy having tears in his eyes at the filling. With Tubbo pushing another in him with stretching him more and more. Tubbo kissing Tommy’s back to get relax a bit more.

He pours more lube onto his hand and some on his dick, pushing forward into Tommy with a gasping coming out of his mouth.

“Tubbo..T..ubbo waAAittt-“

A loud moan coming Tommy off. Tubbo thrusting into him. Drawing his dick back out with him sinking hus dick deeper into Tommy. Tubbo feeling proud at the way he made Tommy feel. The satisfaction of how he made Tommy moan not Ranboo but him.

His thrust deep into Tommy cute hole, grabbing Tommy hair making him look at Tubbo. Tear staining  
Tommy face with his tongue lolling out. 

“Who do you belong to?” 

“Im.. YouR!” Tommy cried out when Tubbo started to go harder and him tightening around him. “I’m youUUUrs TubbbOo. TubbBo..”

Tubbo cumming inside of the blonde with the blonde cumming soon after. The cum staining the floors. It didn't matter for now.


	8. Ranboo x Tommy x Tubbo

The skirt barely covered Tommy’s ass when he bent down, he’d showing off his pink panty that complemented his cute ass.The oversized sweater matching his skirt, he loved it. It made him feel pretty. 

Knocking coming from his door, Ranboo and Tubbo had just arrived. Making his way to open the door with a bright smile on his face. Hugging both of them, kisses being exchanged and sweet nothings. Locking the door when both entered, feeling a hand on his ass with a soft squeeze. Groaning at the feeling, Melting in to Tubbo arms with Ranboo’s arm roaming his body. Ranboo nibbled at Tommy’s neck. 

“God Look at you Toms, all dressed up with such a cute outfit”

“Don’t you want be out pretty boy”

The blush on Tommy’s face growing more and more. His dick throbbed at that. He wanted to be Tubbo and Ranboo’s pretty boy. Tubbo kissing him, gentle touches with Tommy begging for more. Ranboo picking him up, throwing him over his shoulder with Tommy’s pink panty showing off then and there. 

“Pretty boys got a cute like ass he wants to show off” They tease Tommy, he whimpers at that, feeling himself get hard at that remark they made. Rambo placed him on the bed, separating his legs to show Ranboo his Pantys, pulling down his panties to reveal a pretty pink hole. Tubbo holding him, kissing his neck with soft whispers in his ears.

Pushing his tongue in Tommy, soft moans coming from the blonde boy. Pushing more and more of his tongue into the boy, the taste was sweet. He wants to devour him. Tommy hands entwined with Tubbo’s with his eyes fluttering at the feeling of being filled. The tongue hitting his walls. Tubbo graze never leaving Tommy. 

“Tommy, you’re so good for us, such a good boy”

Ranboo’s tongue plunging deep in him, mewling at the feeling. He cried a sweet tune that made the other boy’s heart warm. Ranboo lapped in him, like a hungry man. Tubbo murmured sweet saying in his ear with Tommy feeling overwhelmed at the feeling. Cumming on himself with a load moan. Ranboo parted from Tommy’s cute hole. 

“You did so good for us baby”


	9. Ranboo x Tommy

Ranboo rut had just started, he needed to go back home and fuck something anything. He started to speed walk with his dick being uncomfortable. His breathing becoming uneven. Tommy appearing, his cat ears and tail were out. 

“Hey Ran-“ 

Ranboo grabbing Tommy, he needed him. He wants him so badly. He starts to kiss Tommy’s neck, rubbing his dick against Tommy’s thigh. Soft moans coming from the half enderman with his hands around Tommy’s waist.

“Please Tommy. Please”

Tommy started to strip, not wanting to see Ranboo in pain any longer. He started to brace himself for what was to come. Getting on his knees, took a harsh breath in and waited for Ranboo.

Ranboo in a hurry, pulls his pants down with him already aroused, lunged inside on Tommy. Tommy hissing at the suddenness, his body ached due to not being stretched beforehand. Ranboo pounding inside of him like there was no tomorrow. Tommy shuddered, that little pleasure he got but he needed to go this for Ranboo’s sake.

Tommy tighten around Ranboo with a howl coming out of the half enderman with Ranboo pulling Tommy’s tail. A loud moan coming from his mouth. 

Ranboo thrusts getting harsher and rammed harder into the blonde boy. With him finally releasing into Tommy with Tommy cumming so after. Pulling Tommy close both laying on the floor. Trying to catch their breaths.

Shit he was supposed to meet Tubbo.


	10. Ranboo x Tommy

The kisses between Ranboo and Tommy started to get more and more heated. Ranboo’s hand getting in Tommy’s hair. The kiss deepening as if it were just the two of them dawning at the world with their love for another making them forget all the other. With only them only being able to see one another. Ranboo’s touch alone made Tommy's heart warm. His smell made Tommy feel at home, a place where he felt safe.

Pulling apart, it was a wonderful pleasure to be near Ranboo. It made Tommy think he was living in a dream. Like it was Paradise. Ranboo words making Tommy melt.

“You’re my lover for life” 

Tommy moving forward to kiss Ranboo when someone walks in. Both turning to see Techno standing by the door with a pissed off face. Ranboo smiling awkwardly with Tommy’s face reddening from the embarrassment of being caught. Tommy pulling out an enderpearl from his pocket and throwing it as far as he can. Disappearing soon after; leaving an angry Techno and Confused Ranboo behind.

It kept happening, Wilbur, Phil and Tubbo had caught them during the act. None were pleased with the duo. They had decided to call a family meeting to discuss the matter. 

Ranboo wanted to play risking, kissing Tommy with his hands on his waist. Kisses slowing leading down to Tommy’s neck. The kisses slowing becoming bruises on the pale. Tommy tasting just like honey, it was like a treasure and Tommy’s eyes were blue like the sea with such beauty. The groans filling the room, the beauty in the room was lovely. Tommy was a lovely pleasure to have with the thoughts of running away with Tommy. Running in the sunlight and not wanting to waste anytime sleeping. Pulling away from Tommy’s neck, Tommy looking at him in awe with blush all over his face. A smile appears on his face.

The others waiting on the duo, when the door opens with Tommy wearing Ranboo’s sweater and neck marked. Ranboo sitting down with Tommy sitting on his lap. The two cuddling with another. The protective looks the other had when looking at the duo. With only Ranboo having a smug look on his face knowing the others can’t keep Tommy and him separated.


	11. Timedeo x Tommy fluff/short

Sam had told him to greet the new member with Phil and Techno joining him. He started to make his way towards the spawn, pissed off about having to being with the two people he used to call family. He wondered who the new guy could be. Phil and Techno having a chat, hearing a footsteps come closer. Turning to see Tommy walking over to them. Not being able to look at both men, Tommy just looked down and fidget with his hands. 

Timedeo joined the game.

Doe’s christmas hat appears with with a smile on his face. Tommy running into the older boy arms, kissing him with Doe’s arms wrapping around the blonde slim waist. Techno and Phil looked at the scene in shock. 

“I’ve missed you so much” 

“I’ve miss you too love”

A cough come from Phil, with the two lovers looking at the others. Pulling apart, with a slight blush on their faces from embarrassment. Holding hand with their fingers intertwined. One looking at the other as if they were going to disappear at any minute with so much love in their eyes. While the other looked with such happiness it was effecting the other with a glint of amusement in them.


	12. Ranboo x Tommy x Tubbo happy late Valentines

Looking at the mirror, the outfit had fit his frame just right with his panties hugging his hips just right.He started to finish up with his makeup with Mascara and Lipstick being the finishing touches. Looking at the clock, Tubbo and Ranboo were going to be here at any minute. Smiling to himself he plants himself on the bed.

The door opened with the two boys looking at their cute little boyfriend with his legs spread showing off his cute little pantyhose. They looked at each other with the same thought in mind. They were going to ruin the blonde.

Kisses were exchanged, hands caressing Tommy’s hips with a soft groans coming from Tommy. Tubbo pulls Tommy into a kiss, tongue slipping into the kiss. Lipstick staining Tubbos lips. Ranboo biting his lip at the sight of his two boyfriends making out. Ripping Tommy’s pantyhose and panties to see the pretty pink hole. Grabbing the lube bottle and coaxing a generous amount on his finger. 

Tommy moans into the kiss when he feels Ranboo’s finger in him. With another fingering being shoved in. A cry coming from the blonde. Tubbo kissed Tommy to ease him a bit while he was being stretched.

Ranboo’s finger his prostate, a loud gasping coming from Tommy with a smirk appearing on Ranboo’s face. With him teasing Tommy by hitting it over and over again just to pull his fingers out. Tubbo lining himself into Tommy’s mouth. With Tommy opening his mouth for Tubbo to enter. His eyes flutter at the filling of his mouth being full of Tubbo’s dick. Ranboo poured lube on his dick, not wanting to go in dry and hurt Tommy. Slowly making his way into Tommy, the tight heat sucking in Ranboo’s dick with Tommy’s eyes swelling with tears.

Tommy feeling so full, Ranboo’s thrusting into his ass with Tubbo only doing the same. Tommy dick leaking of pre-cum with his eyes filled with arousal. Skin slapping and sex filling the air. Moans coming from Ranboo and Tubbo. 

Tommy clinging onto Tubbo’s legs as he felt his insides being rearranged. Ranboo hitting his prostate, causing Tommy’s eyes to roll back and tighten around Ranboo. His toes curled, Ranboo growled at the sudden tightness and only made him go faster. Tubbo cumming into his mouth. Cum dripping from his mouth as Tubbo pulled out. With Ranboo coming soon after with a whorish moan coming from Tommy as he came.   
Cum dripping from his puffy hole with a puddle of cum near his dick.

Songs I listened to while writing:  
Daddy issues, Beach-The Neighborhood   
Beach- McCafferty


	13. Fundy x Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like dreamsmp fundy with him being trans so im basing that on in fanfic.

The collar Tommy had on was annoying, Fundy had bought it for him with it has his name carved on it. Fundy had left to go get more dog food for him. He didn’t understand why Fundy was treating him like a dog. It was annoying and weird to say the least. But Fundy was enjoying it to say the least. The front door opened, Fundy standing there with a bag. He looked angry. Fundy closed the front door and made his way to the couch.He pulled his pants down, revealing a wet spot on Fundy’s panties. Fundy pulling it down, his clit was wet.

He sat down on the couch,Tommy crawled toward him. Sitting in front of the man, waiting for the command he’d give. 

“Get to it mutt”

He slowly licked around it, pushing his tongue inside of him. Moan coming from Fundy, Fundy pulling him by his hair causing his tongue to go deeper inside of the Fundy. Legs wrapping around Tommy’s head. Slutish moans coming from Fundy. He feel his stomach began to tense up. Cumming all over Tommy's face, gasping at the feeling with Tommy not stopping.

“S..Stop you dog!”

Fundy cried as he tried to push Tommy away, with no avail. Tommy licking up the cum around his thighs, then back to his clit cum dripping with Tommy licking it up like a starving dog. Fundy overly sensitive, cumming once again with eyes swelling. 

Songs I listened to :  
Counting Stars- OneRepublic  
Cake-Melanie Martinez


	14. Tubbo x Tommy fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shulker!Tubbo x Avian!Tommy

Tubbo laying in the grass, watching bees sucking pollen from flowers. He liked being in the field. The flowers were pretty and reminded him of Tommy. Tommy was a very pretty avian, with beautiful red wings with gold at the end of a few feathers. He looked godlike, his blonde hair standing out when he was pit in the sun. His eyes blue like the sky. He was catching the eyes of many others. 

He heard footsteps coming close. Hiding in a hole he had made. Looking up to see the blonde walking over to a pond. Tommy looked amazing in the gold that he wore, with the white tunic he’d wear with a red bracelet that Tubbo made for him long ago. Tommy undressing himself, the shulker feeling himself grow red as he watched his best friend. Tommy’s frame was lovely, his hips were femininity curved and well rounded. 

Tommy looked heavenly, getting inside of the water with a sigh escaping his lips. He heard something move in the grass, looking back to see something purple sticking out. A slight smirk appeared on Tommy’s face. 

“You can come out Tubbo~”

Tubbo popping up, his face red when looking at Tommy. Tommy waving him over to the pond. Tubbo walking over with so many thoughts going through his mind at the moment. “You can join me if you went Tubbo” Tommy said softly, looking at the shorter boy with a smile on his face. Placing his hand on the shorter boy’s face. Pulling him closer, leaning into a kiss with Tommy tasting like fresh strawberries and honey. Tubbo wrapping his arm around Tommy’s neck with their heads turning to explore more. Pulling away from each other for air, “ I love you” Tubbo blushed at that. 

“I love you too”

Songs I listened while writting:  
Wonder- Shawn Mendes  
Married in Vegas- The Vamps  
Aphrodite- RINI  
Eyes blue like the Atlantic- Sista Prod  
Rude- MAGIC!


	15. Ranboo x Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo x Trans!Tommy

The kisses were getting harsher and harsher as time went on. Pulling away, gasping for air with Ranboo’s hand caressing Tommy face. Face slight pink with bruises on his neck. Smiling down at the shorter boy, who smiled back brighter. It’s been a while since they had any alone time. They wanted to make the most of it.

Unbuttoning his suit, with Tommy slowly taking his shirt and pants off. Leaving them in boxers and panties. Tommy taking off the binder, with his arms covering his chest in shame. Ranboo smiling sadly, pulling his arms away from his chest, soft kisses near his chest. He looks up to see the blonde boy a blushing mess. Kissing him on the lips to ease the boy.

Picking him up, Tommy’s legs wrap around Ranboo’s waist. Head resting on the older boy’s neck, a soft hum coming from the younger boy. Making their way to the bed, soft sayings were exchanged.

Placing the blonde on the bed, spreading his legs out to see a wet spot on the panties. Pulling it down to see Tommy’s cunt, licking around it. Tasting sweet, pushing his tongue further in, Tommy’s walls tightening around his tongue. Tommy’s face flushed at the wet muscle licking his walls. Pulling Ranboo’s hair, making him go deeper hitting a certain spot making the blonde moan loudly. Hitting the spot, again and again before pulling away. 

Tommy whining at the lost. Ranboo grabbing the lube bottle, pouring himself a good amount before putting it on his dick. Lining himself up against Tommy’s clit, pushing in with the stretch being painful. Tommy’s eyes swell with tears. Ranboo halfway in, waiting for Tommy so he could push more in. With a slight nod coming from the blonde he pushed in. After being all the way in, bottoming out so Tommy could get use to it. Gasping for air, Tommy felt full with only one thought in mind. He was going to be ravished.

The thrust was slow, with love and lust in both boys' eyes. Gripping Ranboo’s arm, moans coming from both parties and I love yous coming from the Blonde boy. His voice wrecked from the moaning, his nails scratching the older boy. With soft chanting “Ranbooo” and “Faster”s from the blonde, with the thrusts getting faster and messier. Kissing one another, moaning into the kiss with tears stains on Tommy’s face.

Tommy’s eyes rolling back before cumming, walls tightening around Ranboo who came shortly after. Slowing down his thrust, not wanting to overstimulate the younger boy. Pulling out with cum seeping out of Tommy, cuddling him. Deciding to deal with the mess in the morning.


	16. Niki smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niki getting fucked my a ton of people

Waking up, her arms tied around her head and legs spread open. Laying on the cold floor with her clothes were missing revealing everything to the world. She felt something wet move inside her, looking down to see Tommy eating her out, his tongue hitting her walls as she clenched around him. Soft moans escaping his lips with her legs wrapping around his head. 

Cumming soon after, with Tommy shoving his tongue deeper into her. Trying to pull away from his with him only grabbing her hips and tightening his grip. She felt someone grab her boobs, groping them with them teasing her nipple. Looking up to see Fundy, naked and panties wet as he played with her. Fundy squeezing the soft flesh, her face flushed when he took of his panties revealing a wet clit. He moved himself on top of her, planting himself on her face, forcing her to eat him out. 

Niki moaning into Fundy’s cilt, he pulled her hair, bring her closer. Cumming once more into Tommy’s mouth, as he continued to eat her out. She tasted so sweet like cake, he needed more. Her clit became more sensitive, Fundy cumming soon after with cum dripping from her mouth. Fundy pulling away from her, her face smeared with cum. 

Tommy pulling away from her clit, feeling grateful thinking it was over and she could rest. With something being shoved in her. With a wet noise coming from her clig as it slide inside of her. The vibration of the item inside her, causing her back to arc, her toes curling back. Tears swelling in her eyes as she came. Blacking out, last thing she saw was Tommy and Fundy leaving. 

Something thrusting her, she was inside of a wall, boobs bouncing as who ever was thrusted into her, groping herself, the soft flesh around her hands bouncing faster. Teasing her as she tighten around whoever was thrusting in her. A deep huff being heard behind her as he thrusted into her. Her eyes rolling back as she came around him. Gasping as he kept thrusting into her. Before coming inside of her, squeezing her ass, she groaned at the feeling with them pulling out and leaving her. Cum dripping from her clit missing the feeling of being full. 

Niki waking up, a machine thrusting into her this time. Looking up seeing Puffy looking at her. Puffy naked as well she’s getting fucked by Jack. Puffy looked wrecked as she was getting filled with Jack’s cum. Her stomach bulging as it grew a bit more with cum. The whorish moans she made as she came. Jack pushing deeper into her making sure no cum would come out. Smirking as Puffy looking ruined, marks all over her chest with a puffy clit. 

Niki wants to be filled as well, maybe even eating Puffy out. Whining, catching Jack’s attention with him huffing out a laugh. He turned off the machine, and pulled her off. Placing her near Puffy’s clit. Her legs were spread wide, puffy and red while it dripped of Jack’s cum. 

Burying her face into Puffy’s clit, licking up the cum on her thighs with a soft whines coming from Puffy. On Puffy’s face a blush bloomed as Niki’s tongue slid in between her folds. The wet sounds turning both on. Puffy’s body aching, her eyes flutter as she came on Niki’s face. Panting with Niki leaning into a kiss, Jack sliding inside of Niki, thrusting hard into her. Her chest pressing against Puffy’s. Groaning into her mouth. His thrusts becoming uneven, shortly after cumming inside of Niki, a belly bulge appearing on her stomach. Feeling warm full of cum. Pulling out and leaving both girls in the room.


	17. Ranboo x Tommy x Tubbo Prompt Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter post I made earlier today

I have an idea, so like Tubbo, Ranboo and Tommy are dating. Tubbo and Ranboo are like in the Mafia or Gang or some sorta. They are are the leader of it or have power. And Tommy is a like a stripper or singer in a night club. With a ton of other men looking

looking at him, while he performs, throwing money at him or just plain old flirting with him. With Tubbo and Ranboo watching in the back ground, as Tommy just throws himself at other men (how they see it) With anger and envy filling both of them as

someone else touches their treasure, when Tommy finishes his shift, all three go to their apartment. Both fucking the blonde, for being such a slut and whoring around. Marking Tommy’s neck up, so other would know he’s taken. Fucking him so hard that Tommy

Couldn’t walk even if he tried, the loud moans and skin slapping filling the apartment. Overstimulating the boy, by the end of it all he could call out was his lovers’ names. Being filled with cum, as he layed fucked out on the bed. With his lovers taking in

the sight. Cum dripping from his puffy pink hole, Tubbo and Ranboo admiring the work they did. With all three of them cuddling on the bed. 

Got the idea from this song : youtu.be/2bjGACO45DI


	18. Tubbo x Tommy prompt

Ender dragon hybrid!Tubbo x Tommy   
-Dom!Tubbo, Sub!Tommy  
An Idea I had for a while (i asked someone to write it for meee ;)) 

So Tubbo starts his heat, his mind foggy with sinful thoughts filling his mind. Think of Tommy under him begging for more with tears in his eyes. When he hears a knock at his door. “Tubbo?

You there?” Tommy had asked while he was waiting outside of Tubbo’s home. More of Tubbo’s hybrid features started to appear, wings, horns and purple scales. His desire for Tommy grew. He rushes towords the door, opening wide and pulling him inside of the warm home, low growl

escaping his lips, looking at Tommy with his eyes roaming his body. Pulling the blonde into a kiss, that was harsh and rough. Whiny moans from Tommy when Tubbo started rub the tent in his pants. The hurry to take off their clothes with exictment filling the two boys. The

brunette pushing the blonde on his bed. His legs spread out for Tubbo with his face flushed when he looked at Tubbo’s size. He was big for his age, he could impale him with the size of it. Tubbo pour lube on his finger, shoving one in, stretching the blond out. When he was

finally stretched enough to Tubbo’s liking, pouring some on his dick with that he shoved himself into Tommy. A moan coming from the blone with his blue eyes rolling back. “Please.” “Please what Tommy?” The blone eyes swwlling with tears “Please f-fuck me Tubbo..” He cried out

His eyes filling with tears, how could Tubbo say no to such a request with his startkng to thrust hard into Tommy with mewls coming from the blonde. Tightening around Tubbo, cumming on himself. The bulge showing Tubbo’s dick when he continued to thrust into Tommy. His knot

Building up with him soon cumming inside of the blonde locking the two together, with both boys left panting and holding eachother with soft kisses being exchanged.

Song that gave me the idea : https://youtu.be/DcalHi51gIc


	19. Techno x Tommy non con warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non con, overstimulation, mention belly bulge   
> Heat/rut

He humped the pillow, groans coming from his mouth, his body was shaking. Longing to stick his dick into something or anything at this point. A warm fire burning inside of him as continued to hump the pillow, gasping he just wanted more, it wasn’t enough. The house was quiet as Techno was sleeping currently since he went on a trip. The thought of stuffing Techno filled him with excitement with a nice feeling as adrenaline rushed inside of him. 

Quietly moving up stairs where techno slept, he held his breath as he walked near Techno’s room. Opening the door with a slight creak sound coming from the door. His palmed himself at the slight of Techno, laying in bed no shirt on, his covers covering his lower stomach. Calm breathing, pink hair falling off the bed. Pulling the covers off Techno, revealing boxers and legs with scars on them probably from the battles he faced. 

Tearing the boxer, greeting him is a pink hole. Pull his pants down, his dick leaking of pre-cum. He pushed himself in Techno, the warm heat sucking him in, God he was so tight. A slight groan came from Techno twitching a bit. Sighing as he bottomed out, a slight bulge appeared on Techno’s stomach. Pressing down on it with a slight moan coming from Techno. 

Pulling back before thrusting into Techno, the pleasure was addictive wanting more of it. Thrusts becoming more frantic. The feeling was wonderful, a sinful delight. 

Techno starting to stir awake, feeling something big moving inside of his hole. It was painful with little to no pleasure. Opening his eyes to see Tommy thrusting into his hole with no plan on stopping, trying to pull away with Tommy grabbing his hips and slamming his dick into his prostate. Sluttish sob with him gripping the bed sheets as Tommy pound inside of him. Hoping it be over so. With a knot forming in his stomach, Techno’s eyes swelling with tears in his eyes. The dirty words coming from Tommy’s mouth made him sick. 

He came on himself thinking Tommy would stop, God was he wrong, the thrusts were more sloppy with his body hurting from the overstimulation. He could feel himself getting closer to cum again, soon enough Tommy came inside of him. Bring his to the edge, a painful orgasm, huffing as he tried to pull himself together. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Tommy anymore.


	20. Timedeo x Tommy fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYou guys will get a longer timedeo x tommy chapter tomorrow since I feed twitter first 🥶 haha L strave

Deo had always protected Tommy, Smp Earth, facing whatever to keep Tommy safe. Both boys are always close to each other no matter what. Protecting the blonde when the others attacked, making sure he was okay. The blonde always saying he was, hugging the other boy to calm him down. The blonde always knows what to say to calm him down. Smp Earth soon ended, both boys not wanting to separate. 

The Blonde begging the mask admin to let his friend join. Taking months of begging for him to finally agree. Two boys finally reunited, hugging each other tightly that day, crying afraid of letting the other go. 

The brunette never leaves the blonde’s side, both boys staying close just like they had been in Smp Earth. The two of them running in the field, flowers crowns on their head as they giggled. With one day both boys on the field, running from away to escape the arguments for a while. The Blondes arm’s wrapped around the brunette’s neck. As they danced in the field, the sunsetting with the nice breeze of wind hitting their skin. Soft laughter when one of the trips on something, bring both down. Deo on top of Tommy, head bumping into another.

The blush on Tommy’s face as he looks Deo in the eyes. Heart beating fast, both boys' faces were flushed when realizing the situation. One feeling brave and takes their chance. Lips touching, with a soft kiss being placed. The brunette pulling apart to see the blonde’s reaction. For the blonde to only pull him back into the kiss, more passionate than the first. So enough it became a full on make out session. With both boys leaving in the dark, the blonde with purple bruises on his neck and the brunette’s hair a mess with his icon Christmas hat put on the wrong way. 

The blonde only recently started to listen to others, when his lover pointed out some stuff. The others never understood him, he didn’t know why. It bothered him when they would try to control him, he almost started a war til Deo calmed him down. Deo wanting to kill those who wronged the blonde, with the blonde holding his face telling him it’s okay since it was all in the past now. With a smile on his face, pulling the blonde in and kissing him. He’d never listened to the other, the only one he’d listen to was Tommy since he was the world. He’d be damned if someone hurt the blonde.


	21. Time deo x Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS GOING TO POST IT MUCH LATER BUT I HAVE FINSH MY PROJECTS
> 
> IT HAS A SLIGHT SEX SENCE IN THE END 
> 
> THE SONG IS LOVER BY TAYLOR SWIFT
> 
> THIS IS MY LONGST FANFIC WITH IT BEING LIKE907 WORDS POG??

We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January  
And this is our place, we make the rules  
And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you dear  
Have I known you 20 seconds or 20 years?

The lights still up, the warm fireplace warming the home up. Deo never had taken down the lights like Tommy had asked. He loves Christmas so kept them up. Bring life to the apartment. The way Deo grazes at him flush, after all the years it still made his heart flutter like a thousand butterflies. Pulling one another into a hug, a smile appearing on Deo’s face. He couldn’t help but smile as well. The two leaning in two a kiss, it was lovely he loves it. 

Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out, and take me home  
You're my, my, my, my  
Lover

Deo follows Tommy into the Dream Smp, protecting him from those who wronged him. Always staying close to each other. Staying close to the blonde, holding hands with him. The soft kisses that we exchanged when alone. Smiling like idiots at one another. He loves him. The two running into the forest while laughing at the jokes they made. Taking a good look at Tommy, he looks beautiful. It was unbelievable how he is his lover. 

We could let our friends crash in the living room  
This is our place, we make the call  
And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you  
I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all

Tubbo and Ranboo stayed over at their place, since one of them had tried to cook something to surprise the other but burned the house down. With Deo and Tommy letting them stay in theirs. The two of them sleeping in the guest bedroom while Tommy and Deo were in the kitchen. Deo feeling suspicious of Wilbur, haven seen the ways he looks at Tommy. With Tommy confirming there was nothing going on but Wilbur probably being protective of Tommy and that he was only Deo’s. He remembers confessing his love to Tommy three years back, the summers at the beach were they fucked around. He wants it to just be them together for all of them. 

Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)  
You're my, my, my, my  
Lover

Tommy followed Deo on his journey, he didn’t care if it was dangerous. He wanted to make sure his fucker didn’t die. The thought of losing him hurt him. Actually losing him would destroy him. The camp site wasn’t the best, but it worked for them. The two of the cuddling in the tent, his head under the older boy. The mark on his neck that showed the world he was taken made him happy. With him drifting off to sleep in his lover’s arms.

Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?  
With every guitar string scar on my hand  
I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover

The crowd standing as they watch Tommy walk down the aisle with Phil, the dress fitting his frame hugging all the right places. He smiled brightly, Deo in awe. This is the man he’s going to marry, he could help but feel proud that he’s marrying a fucking God-like man. He can feel himself blushing at the sight of Tommy. God he’s lucky.

My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue  
All's well that ends well to end up with you  
Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover  
And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me  
And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover

The two dancing to the music, calm and slow. The two head pressed against each other. Eyes filled with love, everyone watching them. A joke that was dirty being said at a time like this, almost made them crackle with laughter but held it in. When they had finished, waiting for Tommy, he saved a seat beside him. Chuckling softly at Tommy’s antics.

Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)  
You're my, my, my, my  
Oh, you're my, my, my, my  
Darling, you're my, my, my, my  
Lover

Tommy spreading himself on the bed, with Deo on top of him, his neck being marked with Tommy’s lipstick. His legs wrapping around Deo’s waist, bring him closer to his face. Pulling into a kiss, a tongue slipping in for a fight for dominance. Deo won it, a whine coming from Tommy as his eyes were filled with lust. Pulling away for air, gasping for air with the two of them laughing. 

“God I love you”

He held his wine as he watched Deo and Tommy dance, the two of them having a good time while he was stuck he was forced to watch, waiting to give his speech. He hate it, he wanted to be one that Tommy was dancing with, the one who he looked at like he was everything, the one who was married to him. He was gripping his cup of wine to tightly.

“Will you good man?”

“Yeah just fine”


	22. Ranboo x Tommy Angst and Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its implies Ranboo x Tommy x Tubbo  
> but it’s mostly just Ranboo x Tommy   
> Character Death involved

“What..”

“He’s gone” 

He’s gone, he’s actually gone. He couldn’t cry even if he wanted to, it’d hurt. It still hurts even if he couldn’t, the shaky breath escaping his mouth, as Sam explained little to no detail about it. He wants to kill Dream, the motherfucker killed his and Tubbo’s boyfriend. Sam had just left not answering questions with both boys following, why Tommy hadn't been released earlier. He clenched his teeth tightly, his hands turning into a fist. He felt like a part of him had been destroyed and torn into pieces. 

He left Tubbo alone, after a talk they had. He went off to go pick some flowers. Tommy needed to have something as a sign of respect. He picked up, white tulips, a pink tulip,daisies, lilies and poppies. 

Making his way towards Tommy home, the dirt shack. He started to plant them around his home, he couldn’t even look at the house or even me near it anymore. Planting the final flower, he takes a few steps back, looking at the sign. Taking in a deep breath. 

He hopes that Tommy can be a peace in the afterlife, may he rest in peace for now. Taking his leave, making his way back to who knows where at this point.


	23. Niki x Tommy prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implies TnT (tommy x tubbo)   
> //cheating

Niki x Tommy prompt 

implies TnT 

//cheating 

She looked a mess when she came to his house, her mascara looked ruined and face flushed from her crying. Her dress was pink with dirt on the bottom. She begged him to let her stay, he was already weak from an argument he and +

Tubbo had, with him leaving to go to meeting. Letting her, the hush cries and soft words being exchanged in the house. Night was soon to fall, she told him she should go with him only saying the least he could was walk her to her home. The chat they was lovely, catching up +

and secrets being told. They had arrived, he started to say his good bye, she grabbed his hand pulling him inside. Closing the door, kissing him. She tasted like sweets. Wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning closer to him. Bodies rubbing against eachother. Both soon making +

their way to the bedroom. Marking her neck, as she groaned. Pushing him onto her bed. Unzipping his pants, only leaving him in boxers. Her dress soon fell after. Her pink panties and bra were left. She let him touch her, her soft flesh in his hands, the bra still in the way +

Im getting lazy now but they have sex, Niki doms or something. 

Tommy wakes up in the morning and regrets it. He makes his way home where he finds Tubbo sleeping on their bed. Tubbo wakes up and sees him and apologizes about the fight kissing Tommy and wonder why tommy tastes +

sweet and Tommy makes up an excuse with the two boys cuddling in the bed. But tommy feels a shame about what had happened.


	24. Joke fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pie one  
> a dirt one   
> a piss kink one

He thrusted into the creamy item, the cherry inside of it, it felt so good. The pie already messing up the floor abit but didn’t matter now, he was close to relase. His moans were getting louder, he was gonna come. Footsteps were coming closer to the kitchen. “What the fuck are you doing” He came into the pie as his brother watched.

He thrusted into the dirt, the plant moving along with each thrust. Mewling at the feeling, his eyes swelling with tears. Gripping the grass tightly as he felt him self come. The plant covered in cum, his face flushed at the sight of it.

He couldn’t help it, he could the other he would get better control of it. He lied though, he loved the feeling of piss dripping down his thigh. The ability of not being able to control his bladder filling him with adrenaline. The warm liquid dripping from his tip as he peed. He loved it, it made him feel like a kid. His stomach hurt, he had been holding in his pee for a while now. He just needed to go the bathroom to do his deeds when his boss stopped him.


	25. Ranboo x Tommy x Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so like tommy gets life again but like 5 yrs later so ranboo and tubbo are like in their 20s and Tommy is still 16 
> 
> it implies sex of course

Gasping, air filling his lungs, it’s been so long since he felt that. Has it? He can’t recall. His body still had some bruises, his hair has some white strains on hair in them. The grass he laid on was soft, he pushed himself up, he didn't have any clothes on,wasn’t that convenient. He was in a flower field that was nice to say the least. The warm summer air touching his skin felt nice, he missed this. Memories of what happened coming to him, past memories that haunt him, some that made him feel warm and others that made him feel angry. 

He wonders how Ranboo and Tubbo are doing, it's been a little while since he’d been gone. Going to a pond to wash up, since he stinks with the dry blood in his hair and body. 

The water was warm, felt nice, as he started to wash   
all the blood off. He felt clean, Everytime he touched his body felt weird, soft groans spilling from his lips every time he touched himself. Panting at the feeling, his face flushed. He felt his cheeks heat up. He should probably head back to the Dream smp then Snowchester to catch up. It been a while after all. 

The trip took a few hours but he finally made it, he had to get some materials for the road after all, some makeshift cloth that looked too big on his body. Some food and weapons if mobs came and attacked him. The community house or what’s left of it. Did they never fix it? 

The egg didn’t seem to be around anymore due to the lack of red and shit. His house, flowers all over the lawn, and statues of him built near it. Two figures were walking towards his home, running to hide to see who they are. They walked with flowers in their hands, both of them looking familiar, Like his lovers but much older, the brunette had seemed to be more adult like, his horns more standing out and taller. The one standing next to him, a tall enderman hybrid, scars on his face, one’s under his eye. And another on his neck. He wore a suit and showed off his built form. 

Oh fuck he’s an idiot. That Tubbo and Ranboo. Fuck, fuck, fuck he is not ready for this, how the fuck do you talk to your boyfriends who probably, scratch that mostly like think your fucking dead?

“H-hello..?”

Both Ranboo and Tubbo turned around to see Tommy, standing there. White hairs on his head, he looked nervous. It all felt like a dream. The hug, they held the blonde tightly as if he were to disappear again. Tommy biting his lip, as he tried to hide a moan when they touched him. He closed his legs, they were shaking as he felt their touch, their hands near his hips. He whimpered, leaning into their touch. 

Waking up, in a soft bed. His body felt sore, groaning as he sat up. Looking beside him are Tubbo and Ranboo laying naked. Memories of what had happened last night flood back into his mind. The hickeys on his body, scratches on Ranboo’s back, the marks on Tubbo’s chest had said it all. His legs sticky, as he tried to get himself out of the bed, only to be dragged back down by Ranboo. Pulling him closer in between his lovers.


	26. Sbi x Tommy long chapter the longest !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sbi are teachers   
> Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo are students   
> Tommy is/was inlove with Tubbo but it’s unrequited   
> (or is it) 
> 
> So Tommy fucks girls to forget, but he only regrets ut after. Tommy has always found interest in the sbi, they also found him interesting. So they fuck him. 
> 
> I have never written about Tombur and Philza x Tommy so my apologies for it being bad

He felt jealous looking at Ranboo and Tubbo, both in a happy relationship with one another and happy. He used to be in one, but his girlfriend is long gone by now. He regrets leaving since everything went downhill after that. He had met Tubbo and fell in love, missing the feeling he got when it was just the two of them alone. Only now feeling guilty for those feelings, trying to move on desperately, sleeping with others to forget. 

All reminding him of Tubbo. The lipstick staining his shirts as he got up to pick them up from the floor. She laid there still asleep from their activities the night before. He wanted to kick her out, to make her leave, fuck he couldn’t even remember her name. Why'd he sleep with someone today of all days.Looking at the time, 7:30 am. Classes started in 30 minutes. Waking her up, with her begging for the two of them to stay in bed. He said yes. 

8:00 

He went down stairs to cook her some food, some classic bacon and eggs would do. She had gone to take a show and fix herself up, both of them were late for classes and might as well have a good breakfast while at it. The sound of water could be heard in the kitchen. The eggs were almost ready. Placing the plates down on the table, placing the eggs and bacon on their plates. The water in the shower could no longer be heard, she went into his room to change. He decided it’d be best to make them coffee since they probably needed the energy. 

She wore his hoodie and one of his sweats. It looked nice on her. But that meant nothing, it was mostly likely just a one time thing. Both sitting down and eating up the meal he had prepared. They had a conversation, it was nice. His phone in his room, pinging with notifications, a message wondering where he was. 

9:00 

The car ride to the school was nice, the songs that played filled the silence in the air. Both getting out the car, making their way to the office to get a late pass. Both parting ways, he looked through his pockets, realizing he forgot his phone. Today is just really going to be a shit day. He should just go to his locker and get his stuff for the period. 

He doesn’t want to go to class, he could just go and hang out in Mr. Soot’s class for a while, the other’s can wait. The hallways were quiet, since everyone was in their classes by now, a few people walking in the hallways then and their. He walked into the classroom where Mr. Soot sat there grading papers. Mr. Blade and Minecraft were chatting with him. All most likely being on break right now. All three teachers turn towards the door and watch as Tommy walks in, with a tired smile on his face. He closed the door after he entered, locking it. 

“How can we help you Tommy?” 

10:00 

Mr. Soot kicked him out the classroom since he was being a “bitch” but it’s fine since class was about to start anyways, Tubbo and Ranboo were already in class sitting next to each other. Like always, of course they are going to sit next to each other they are fucking dating. Okay he needs to calm down, it’s not that bad. Tubbo looked to see Tommy sitting next to Deo and the rest of the business bay. He saw the hickeys on Tommy’s neck, the marks on his neck that listed the reason he came so late. He shouldn’t be jealous of that or angry for the matter of fact but he was. 

The teacher started speaking, the lesson beginning. He just couldn’t help but kept thinking of the hickeys on Tommy’s neck. It made him angry and he didn’t know why. 

11:00 

He told Ranboo to go find them a seat in the cafeteria, he needed to talk to Tommy. He had been distant the past few days, he wanted to know why. Tommy was making his way towards Mr. Soots room, he probably has class right now but it didn’t hurt to check. Tubbo grabbed his hand, pulling him to the side of the hallway. 

“Why haven’t you been replying to my texts?” 

Fuck, what does he say, he need to think of an excuse of some sort. 

“I overslept and forgot my phone, I had muted”

Tommy lied again, he should just let it go. He let go of Tommy’s hand, he wanted to hold on to it a little longer. Pulling away from him, a smile on his face. 

“ Let’s just go to the cafeteria, Ranboo’s waiting for us” 

11:30

He didn’t eat much, he mostly spaced off in his head, Ranboo and Tubbo talking about something but he could careless, he felt a tap on his shoulder, looking up to see Mr. Minecraft whispered something into his ear.

“Come to my office when you’re done” 

He blushed at that, nodding with Mr. Minecraft gave him a soft smile and walked off towards his office. He turned back to Ranboo and Tubbo, god he wonders what he did. 

12:00 

God how did he end up like this, he has Mr. Minecraft, no Phil inside of him, thrusting inside of him, it felt so good. He mewled at the feeling, he felt so stretched. His legs felt weak, he never fucked a guy before but God can he get addicted to this. He was moaning like a slut, not being able to keep his voice down. Begging for Phil to keep going. Phil teasing his sore nipples, as he cried for more friction. The degrading went straight to his dick, he couldn’t help it. Tears formed in his eyes as Phil started to thrust a lot deeper inside of him.

2:00 

He was making his way towards Mr. Blade’s class, a limp being noticeable, a plug was inside of him to keep all the cum inside. He could barely keep himself together. He felt his face heat up, missing the feeling of something moving inside of him. 

Mr.Blade heard him walk in, smirking at him like he knew what happened. His face reddern more, if that was even possible at this point. He felt his legs go weak under his graze. He sat next to Tubbo and Ranboo, he tried to get his breathing under control. 

He tried to pay attention, he kept getting lost in thought when looking at the board. Gulping, just one more last and he gets to go home. 

3:00 

Mr. Soot passed out an assignment that was supposed to be completed before class ends, while also making them work silently. He looked over at Tommy, he was working quickly, he was blushing and hair was messier than usual. He kept biting his lip, Turning back to look at a Ranboo who was finishing up his work. 

The bell rings, everyone packing up to leave. Tubbo and Ranboo leave, leaving Mr.Soot and Tommy alone in the room. Phil and Techno walk in, closing the door and locking to not get interrupted while in the act.

Things got so heated so quickly, they had their hands on his body, discarding their clothes. Removing the plug, placing the blonde boy on Wilbur’s desk, as cum drips out of his hole, he groans at the feeling. Someone slides in, a whimper escapes his mouth as the sudden fullness. Wilbur being the one inside him, forced him to look at his stomach where a bugle appeared when he thrusted into him. Kissing his neck, marking him up and covering up his old hickeys from the night before, the one’s he regretted. 

Wilbur’s thrusts got sloppy, he felt himself tighten around Wilbur, the tight heat pleasing Wilbur. Soon releasing inside of Tommy. The bugle grew a bit more. Techno soon replaced Wilbur. 

By the 3rd round, he was too weak to cum anymore, his legs wide open as the teachers praised him for being such a good boy for them. Maybe not being with Tubbo isn’t so bad.


	27. Michael x Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex implies
> 
> so michael had a crush on tommy   
> and since hes a poglin he ages faster and than sex   
> power bottom tommy btw

Michael remembers his dads being really excited about something. They kept saying the same words over and over again. He didn’t understand that much but it’s okay since if his dad’s are happy then he should be too! Both of his dad wanted him to a friend of theirs, saying their friend is a few months younger than both of them. Saying the friend is a great person when you get close to them. He couldn’t wait to meet them. Only a few days till then.

The door opened, revealing a blonde boy with white streaks in his hair. He had really pretty eyes. The man smiled at him, he had some scars on his neck and some bruises. He looked kind though even with his injuries. He felt himself heat up by just looking at the man. The man chuckled softly while looking at him. His dads looked amused probably from what the man had said. 

“He’s nervous Tommy! Give him some time, he’ll open up a bit more.” 

Time passes by, months to be specific. He grew a lot since then. Being a piglin aging is a lot different than human aging. He looked to be around 14 now, he spent some time with another piglin, well a hybrid. His name is Technoblade, and Techno had taught him how to shift. It took so long for him to shift correctly, though he prefers his human form a lot more. Till Tommy said he really liked his Piglin form saying he looked wonderful. God why is Tommy so good with his words. 

His dad left him and Tommy together, saying they were going to be gone for a few weeks, needing to get some stuff from a village. Since he wasn’t so responsible they left Tommy to care for him. He wasn’t complaining but Tommy would sometimes treat him like a kid, he wasn’t a kid well he doesn’t act like a kid. Tommy would only laugh and say sure whatever you say kid. 

It fucking pissed him off, he’d show Tommy he wasn’t a kid. Tommy and him laid on the couch, the tv playing. He wasn’t paying attention to it, he could barely even stay still, Tommy being there made him feel so dirty. The thoughts in his head were so sinful, he wanted to pin the blonde on the wall- Fuck he has a boner now. It wouldn’t hurt to act on his emotions right?

He scooted closer to Tommy, their hands touching. He looked to see Tommy, smiling at him. It was soft and it warmed his heart. Was he a god, he looked angelic and seraphic. He felt ecstatic, his heart beating fast. His face heated up, he leaned in. Their lips connected, soft rosy lips touched his. Tommy slipped his tongue in, a fight for dominance for Tommy to win easily. Both pulling away, need for air and sharp breathing from Michael. The poor boy looked a mess already, Tommy barely even started. He was about to shift to his human form til Tommy stopped him. 

“Stay like this, I like this form better” 

Tommy went to grab something from his bag, Michael just couldn’t believe it, he was going to get laid. 

Tommy had come back with a bottle in his hand, he sat next to him. The bottle had the word “LUBE” written on it. Tommy had started to strip his clothes on the floor.   
He smirked at Michael’s embarrassed look, poor kid so naive when it comes to this type of stuff. He looked so serene, his eyes fluttered with such lust in them and want. He kissed Tommy’s neck, nibbling at it, scenting the blonde. The slow kisses, turning rough soon leaving hickeys on his neck. Tommy made him pull away, confused with the action. He looked down to see, Tommy’s legs were spread apart, his dick leaking pre-cum and a pretty pink hole was in view. 

Tommy leading him to his hole, he felt bashful at the position he was in. Tommy was getting impatient to say the least, wraps his legs around Michael’s neck pulling the boy closer to his hole. He took a lick, tasting it before sliding his tongue in, the wet long muscle moving inside Tommy, felt so pleasurable. He was aiming aimlessly, inexperienced but it felt better than his past lovers. 

The tongue soon started to bore him, pulling away from it and pouring a bit of lube in his fingers. Telling Michael to undress while he stretches himself. The fingers sliding into his hole, opening himself for Michael with a blush on his face. Michael watched as Tommy was scissoring himself open. He finally was stretched enough according to himself, Michael’s dick was bigger than expected. Almost the same size as Techno’s, he poured some lube on his hand, put some of it on Michael’s dick, a cute little moan came from that. 

Pushing Michael down on the couch, getting on top of him before slamming himself down on his dick, a loud moan coming from both of them. He bounced on him, the cute mewls coming from Michael’s made Tommy’s desire to ruin him even more grew. He thrusted into Tommy, a gasp at the sudden movement. He smirked at Michael for the action. 

“So that’s how you wanna play?”

He tightens himself around Michael, a whimper escaping his lips. Bouncing even faster, Michael a mess under him, feeling close to release. He started to bounce slower and sloppier. Till warm fun filled him up, cumming at the feeling. Eyes rolling back, with tears swelling in their eyes. Both boys panting at the feeling. Michael tried from the active, falling asleep from tiredness. Tommy planting a soft kiss on Michael’s nose. God he could get use to this.


End file.
